shopkins_cartoonpediafandomcom-20200214-history
Go Cheeky/Transcript
(Cheeky Chocolate is walking in Shopville. She looks at a sign that says "SHOPVILLE FASHION WEEK IN 1 DAY!". She gasps.) Cheeky Chocolate: One day?! I bet I'm not the only one without a style yet... (Cheeky Chocolate looks around and sees Apple Blossom, Strawberry Kiss, and Lippy Lips.) Cheeky Chocolate: But I can't be the last one!!!! (Cheeky Chocolate looks around and sees Kooky Cookie. Kooky Cookie takes some sprinkles from her head and eats it.) Cheeky Chocolate: Even Kooky?!?! (Cheeky Chocolate runs around in fear. She bumps into Peppa-Mint.) Peppa-Mint: Cheeky?! I'm so sorry!! Are you okay?! Cheeky Chocolate: Not okay!!! Peppa-Mint: Oh!!! I'm a monster!!!! Cheeky Chocolate: Not that Peppa-Mint! I haven't found my style, and the Shopville Fashion Week opening day party is tomorrow!!! Peppa-Mint: Oh! Well, we've got one whole day! Let's spend it finding your wild style! Cheeky Chocolate: You're right! That's plenty of time! You know what this calls for? Peppa-Mint: Careful consideration and quiet reflection? Cheeky Chocolate: A training montage! Peppa-Mint: Oh! I was way off... (Cheeky Chocolate is in the Small Mart running. She catches one of Toasty Pop's bread slices.) Toasty Pop: You can do it, Cheeky! Cheeky Chocolate: Feel the burn! (Cheeky Chocolate spins on Swirly Shirley's spinning machines. Cheeky feels dizzy.) Swirly Shirley: Yay! Go, Cheeky! *laughs* (Cheeky Chocolate is in the park performing karate chops. After that, she feels tired. Spilt Milk comes in with a blanket.) Spilt Milk: Take a break if you need, Cheeky! Cheeky Chocolate: No! I've got work to do! Spilt Milk (amazed): Wow! (Cheeky Chocolate is seen running around in Shopville. Cut to the park at nighttime. Mitzy Oven Mitt blows her whistle. Cheeky tries to keep up with her.) Cheeky Chocolate: Faster! (Mitzy Oven Mitt eats the whistle, then spits it out. She laughs.) (Cut to the Small Mart. Cheeky is seen running to the podium. She climbs it, then we see Cheeky running and performing karate chops. She cheers.) Peppa-Mint: Um, Cheeky? Have you found your style yet? Cheeky Chocolate: Oh, I forgot about that part. Peppa-Mint: But we've almost run out of time! Cheeky Chocolate: What? (Cheeky Chocolate runs to the stage. She sees a sign that reads "SHOPVILLE FASHION WEEK TODAY!".) Cheeky Chocolate: My training went for a whole day?! Why didn't you tell me?! Peppa-Mint: Didn't you hear me? (Flashback starts. We see Peppa-Mint telling Cheeky to stop. Flashback ends.) Cheeky Chocolate: What am I going to do?! I spent all that time training to find a wild style, and I still just look like me! Peppa-Mint: I've got it! (Peppa-Mint whispers something to Cheeky. She grabs her. Peppa-Mint puts something on Cheeky.) (Cut to the stage. We see a bunch of Shopkins lined up. Scene cuts to the back of the stage.) Donatina: I can't wait to show off my new look! Apple Blossom: Wait, where's Cheeky? I haven't seen her since this morning! Peppa-Mint: You'll see! (Scene cuts to the outside of the stage, where Celeste Rainbow Dress and Mike Rophone stand.) Mike Rophone: Welcome to Shopville Fashion Week! Introducing your star of the show, Cheeky Chocolate! Lippy Lips: She looks just the same! Peppa-Mint: That's because Cheeky's wild enough just the way she is! (WIP) Category:Episode Transcripts